Remembering and Forgetting
by xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx
Summary: Because the war's over, and no one's exactly sure what to think. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and Leo/Nico Friendship. HAPPY HOUSE OF HADES RELEASE DAY!


**HAPPY HOUSE OF HADES RELEASE DATE! *throws confetti***

**To commemorate this amazing day that I have been waiting over a year for, I've got a tribute fic of sorts that is basically everything I want to happen in HoH and more, presented in a different format than what I normally write in. I bawled writing this, because at this point I'm not sure if anyone's going to die and what's going to happen and this may be my last time writing about the seven as a cohesive group... *sobs*. But... longest one-shot ever! Yay!**

**For the last section, I would strongly recommend listening to 'You've Got A Friend In Me' by Randy Newman. You'll see what I mean.**

**As usual, thanks to my amazing editors/friends for fixing any mistakes and yelling at me when I wrote something stupid! Zoe and Jaz, I expect you guys in total fangirl mode next time I see you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter or any of it's occupants. They all belong to the troll known as Rick Riordan. I also don't own Toy Story, that is the property of Pixar Films.**

* * *

**Remembering and Forgetting**

"But the thing about remembering is that you don't forget."

― Tim O'Brien

* * *

The night after the Giant War ends, they throw a party.

After all they've been through, it seems kind of wrong not to. Besides, Leo didn't want to have to totally ground the Argo II just yet. So they hung a couple streamers, tied balloons to the equipment, and tied a party hat to Festus.

Everyone's laughing and eating food, but there's an underlying tone at the same time, one that screams of pain and remembrance. Clarisse being stabbed through the chest by a giant's spear. Coach Hedge nodding firmly as the Doors of Death close him into Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth collapsing as they finally exit Hell at its worst, blood gushing from their many wounds. It plays like a slideshow, where every couple seconds the pictures switch in your mind, leaving a more traumatic one behind.

So maybe that's why the Stoll Brothers aren't playing pranks, why the drinking game going on in the corner is strangely subdued, and why Chiron is nowhere to be seen.

The war's over, and no one wants to remember.

* * *

Percy leans on the railing of the Argo II, hearing the surprisingly quiet noises of the party from behind. Leo deemed it safe to let the ship fly while the celebration was going on, so right now he can see the lights of what he assumes is Boston twinkling below him, mocking him with their beauty and splendor. Percy shifts slightly, and then winces when one of the almost-healed gashes across his chest screams in protest. Tartarus had scarred them all, more than he could have thought possible.

Annabeth, snuggled into his chest, looks up worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I miss them," is all Percy says, as he pulls his girlfriend even tighter towards him. "Clarisse. Coach Hedge. Miranda Gardener. Lacey. Will. They're all dead."

"Yes, and I miss them too, but…" Annabeth hesitates, as if worried she's being too harsh. "You're alive, Percy."

"But all the rest of them-"

"-died for something. So that we could live. You're alive. We survived Tartarus together, and we're alive."

And then his lips are on hers, and they're kissing fervently, tears running down both of their cheeks as she gasps between kisses, over and over again, like a mantra, "We're alive, we're alive, we're alive."

The war's over, and they're trying not to remember.

* * *

Jason stares at Reyna in shock. "They're dead?" He knew that a large group of the Roman soldiers were killed by a flying projectile, but he wasn't expecting Bobby, Dakota, and Gwen to all be part of that group. People he grew up with, people he considered his closest friends… gone.

Reyna nods, her mouth trembling slightly. "I'm so sorry, Jason."

She leaves his cabin softly, letting him recover. A few minutes later, the door creaks again and Piper enters, her ever-changing eyes worried. "Hey. Reyna told me what happened."

At any other given moment, Jason would have been immensely pleased by the fact that Piper and Reyna managed to have a decent conversation, but now he can only stare at the ground. His fists clench tightly around a pillow, and in a swift movement he hurtles it across the room, causing Piper to let out a small cry.

"They're dead," He finally manages to choke out, the first tears dripping down his face. "My friends are dead."

"Well…" Piper isn't exactly sure how one responds to something like that. "Tell me about them. Happy stuff. Maybe that'll help."

"Okay," Jason thinks, his eyebrows furrowing together. Then, without warning, he bursts into tears. "I can't remember. I can't even remember my own friends. Juno took that from me."

She holds him while he sobs, because really, what more can she do?

The war's over, and he just can't remember.

* * *

Hazel screams aloud once again, her voice echoing around the cavern where she stands. Every wall, every inch of the dirt floor, is covered in the wide awake faces of the Earth Goddess. Her many eyes surround Hazel, and a tired mouth opens wide…

She screams and bolts upright, alone and tired in the Hades/Pluto cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Nico's over at Camp Jupiter for a meeting, so the gloomy room is deserted, shadows lurking in all the corners. But there, over by the corner, there's a figure. Hazel's breath catches in her throat as she flashes back to her dream, Gaea rising high above her…

"Hazel!" The figure's moved to stand next to her, the shape unmistakable now. Frank. "Are you okay?"

She shakes her head no, because no, she's not okay, and these nightmares are making her terrified, and because she's so tired and wants nothing more to have a peaceful sleep. Frank somehow senses this, and awkwardly crawls into the bed beside her, careful not to touch. He knows her limits, and respects them.

But Hazel's too tired to think clearly, so she mumbles sleepily and rolls over until she's curled in towards Frank's body. He cautiously wraps an arm around her, and then they sleep.

Nightmares still plague both of them, but at least now there's another human beside them when they wake up.

The war's over, and sleep's when they remember.

* * *

Leo sees the son of Hades one day behind the armory, his head between his knees and his whole body shaking. It's so scared, so defenseless, so different from the way Nico normally is that Leo can't help but walk over. The other boy raises his head as he approaches, and then finally the two of them blurt the same statement in unison.

"It should have been me."

"What?" Leo shakes his head, looking confused. "Why are you saying it should have been you, man? I'm the one with the dang fortune cookie, the seventh wheel, the sacrifice. Old Goat Face shouldn't have had to close the doors, I should have."

"No, but I'm the son of Hades," Nico shakily gets to his feet, looking paler than ever. "If anyone could withstand Tartarus, it would have been me. I would have been the perfect sacrifice- I wasn't even meant to be on the quest in the first place."

The two boys stare at each other, realization dawning in their eyes as they realize that maybe, just maybe, they weren't as alone as they originally thought.

"Look dude, um…" Leo scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "I… I think we both could really use a friend. So do you want to go and train in the arena or something?"

Nico nods, the smallest of smiles spreading across his gaunt face.

The war's over, and they aren't going to remember.

* * *

But as usual, there's a funny little thing called time that comes into play.

And eventually they heal.

Eventually they grow.

And eventually they move on.

* * *

"Are you going to the dance?" Leo asks Nico curiously as the two of them hang out in the arena yet again. "Ya know, the one celebrating one year since the war?"

Nico scoffs. "Why are we even celebrating one year since the war? If anything, we should be mourning. Plus, you just want me to come so you have a wingman for getting Reyna to dance with you. Which, I might add, is never going to happen."

Leo scowls at his friend, but inside he's glad he has someone to talk to about things like this. Everyone else is all coupled up now, and even though they try and include him, he's forever the awkward seventh wheel. At least with Nico, they could be the eternal bachelors of epicness together. "Man, I don't know why there aren't girls lining up to ask me! The population of Team Leo is failing, I tell you."

"There was never a Team Leo to begin with," Nico snorts, walking out of the arena. "But I'll go to the dance, if only to laugh at you when Reyna rejects you. "

Leo's grin droops for a second, before he sighs and begins kicking dirt. "Dude, they shouldn't be having a dance to celebrate a war. What's Chiron thinking?"

"Maybe it's just to give us a distraction," Nico points out, walking up to the steps of the Hades cabin. "Gods know we need one around this time."

Leo simply smiles at his friend. "See ya tonight."

The war's over, and distractions help them forget.

* * *

"Why a dance?" Hazel paces back and forth in front of her miniscule closet in the Hades/Pluto cabin. Nico and Frank sit on a bed, watching bemusedly. "Killing monsters, I can handle. Dances? Gods, why are there no dresses in this closet?"

"Maybe because you don't own any?" Frank suggests, and then winces under the death glare his girlfriend gives him. "Just a suggestion."

"I'm about to ask Piper and her sisters for help!" Hazel moans, flopping face down on her bed. Nico, sensing that it's about to turn into a teenage angst fest, quickly excuses himself, leaving Frank and Hazel alone.

"Why do you even care so much about what you wear?" Frank asks curiously, sitting next to Hazel. "I mean, normally you'd just wear a skirt or something and be fine with it."

"Yes, but this dance is a year since the Giant War," Hazel points out. "I just feel… like I need to dress in a way of tribute."

Frank breathes out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the Gods. For a second, I thought you were trying to impress me."

Hazel blushes a little. "Well, that may be part of the reason." She leans over and presses her lips quickly to his. "Now come on, tell me what I should wear!"

Frank pulls his girlfriend closer to him, giving Hazel a proper kiss before standing up. "Well, for starters, we're going to venture over to the place of dead supermodels and ask Piper for advice. Then, we're going to ignore her advice and pick out something that you'd feel comfortable wearing."

Hazel smiles to herself and allows him to pull her out the door.

The war's over, and the little things help them forget.

* * *

Piper twirls around on the dance floor (which really is just the pavilion with all the picnic tables pushed to the side), laughing as Jason awkwardly tries to dip her. They didn't have dances back in New Rome, he says, by way of explaining his lack of dance ability. Even so, they're having fun, and the reason for the dance has almost left their minds by this point.

Almost.

Because there's no Coach Hedge yelling at people that he should be able to fit a ruler in between couples, no lineup of girls fawning over Will Solace, and the room, decorated with beautiful carnations, doesn't hold a light to the roses Miranda Gardener could produce.

Jason pulls Piper close to him, kissing her softly in the middle of the room. She draws back, smirking. Normally, Jason was against PDA to the point where it was kind of insane, but tonight seems so be an exception. She tugs on the tie he had placed tightly around his throat, loosening it to a point that isn't as… well, Roman.

"Feeling a little rebellious tonight, Sparky?" She grins against his lips.

He shrugs. "Well, Leo and Percy have already downed most of the liquor, so I needed something to keep my mind of everything."

"One year," Piper sighs, barely believing it herself. "We've recovered now, though."

"There's some things we won't ever recover from," Jason says softly, as they begin swaying back and forth together. "But at least I have you."

She smiles up at him, and plants what seems like the thousandth kiss of the night on his lips, ignoring Leo's drunken catcalls in the background.

The war's over, and talking helps them forget.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth lay in the Poseidon cabin together, listening to the sounds of the raucous party outside, despite the fact that it's nearing 3 am. Annabeth had convinced her slightly drunken boyfriend to lay down around midnight, and now she lay awake alone, hearing the snores of her Seaweed Brain beside her.

She gazes down on him with one of those expressions that people would never catch on her face in broad daylight, but Percy had seen multiple times. It was one of exasperation, of perfection, and of pure, undiluted love. Sometimes, she would glance at him and wonder just how in Hades they ended up together, but then she would think- think of their relationship since the mere age of twelve- and that would be all the reassurance she would ever need.

Annabeth sighs, brushing a strand of dark hair out of Percy's face while he slept. Scars from Tartarus lined his body, and she traced over them lightly with her fingers. She still had nightmares from that miserable place, nightmares in which Percy died or forgot her or decided to seal the doors. But then she would awake to find him beside her, and that was when everything seemed perfectly right with the world.

Percy opens his eyes sleepily at this precise moment, gazing up at his girlfriend in wonder. "Gods, how much did I drink? 'Cause I'm pretty sure there's an angel above me." He smiles, his voice still lazy from sleep.

She rolls her eyes at his cheesiness, but doesn't even bother to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks. "To answer your question, you drank far too much. Either that or you need to handle your liquor better. You and Leo were dancing the Macarena for a good chunk of the night."

"That was when we were still sober," Percy clarifies, reaching up and pulling Annabeth into his arms. She melts into him, breathing in the scent that is so completely, utterly _Percy_- one that smells like seawater and chocolate chip cookies. "We did an Irish Jig when we got drunk."

Percy kisses her then, his breath mingling with hers until she pulls away, looking repulsed. "Ew. You have to brush your teeth before kissing me next time, Seaweed Brain."

He smiles, sitting up and wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "That reminds me of that night on the Argo II, when we…"

"…fell asleep and Coach Hedge spazzed at us," Annabeth finishes, smiling wistfully. "I wonder what he would say if he saw us in the same bed."

"Oh, he's probably glaring at us from his little satyr heaven or something right now," Percy kisses her temple. "I had another Tartarus nightmare, you know."

Annabeth looks at him curiously. "How'd you manage to wake up so peacefully then? Normally, after those nightmares you wake up screaming bloody murder."

"Easy," Percy responds, a slow, easy grin spreading across his face. "I'm always okay when you're by my side."

They kiss again, this one much longer than the first, holding the other person fiercely as if they're never going to let them get away from them ever again.

The war's over, and they help each other forget.

* * *

Somehow, they all end up in the common room of the Argo II the next morning.

It was a gradual trickle of people- Leo came in there to get some peace and quiet, Piper and Jason came in looking for Leo, Frank and Hazel found the three of them while looking around the ship, and Percy and Annabeth came in because they heard everyone else was in there.

Now they're arranged in what could only be called a demigod muddle cuddle on the floor, a mess of legs and bodies (they've removed all their weapons beforehand, thank the Gods), watching Toy Story (at Percy's request, of course). Leo's sprawled out on the floor directly in front of the TV, whining about how loud it is as he nurses his hangover from last night. Piper leans against the couch behind him, her head in Jason's lap. Her legs are thrown over Annabeth's, who's curled up against Percy. Frank in turn is on the couch behind Percy, Hazel leaning against his shoulder.

It's so picturesque that Leo calls Buford in to take a photo.

In a way, Percy muses while twirling a strand of Annabeth's hair around his finger, it's nice to not have to worry about monsters or prophecies for once. They're all hanging out like normal friends, watching a goofy movie and throwing popcorn at one another.

That is, as normal as you can get while sitting in a giant warship while a moving table takes your picture.

Jason sighs, leaning back agianst the couch. "I don't get what's so great about this movie anyways. It's just a whole bunch of talking toys."

"That's what makes it so amazing!" Percy protests. "The rivalry between Woody and Buzz is so intense that-"

"-it's stupid, okay," Annabeth shuts him up with a kiss. "But we're watching it with you, and that's what really matters."

They sit in silence for a while longer, when suddenly Hazel speaks up. "Those toy soldiers remind me of Coach Hedge."

Leo chuckles sadly. "Remember when he would always wave that stupid club and yell 'Die' at the top of his lungs? Even when we were on that quest and Piper and I got turned into gold, that's all he did."

"Oh, I remember that quest!" Piper grins. "Jason got all embarrassed because he had to hug me to keep me from getting hypothermia."

"That's nothing," Annabeth snorts. "When Seaweed Brain and I were in Grade 8, we went to this school to get Nico and his sister, and we had to dance. Gods, he stepped on my feet the whole time and could barely look me in the eye. It was so cute."

"Yeah, well you got all pissed at me just 'cause you thought I liked Rachel!" Percy protests, squeezing his girlfriend tight.

Frank looks confused. "Isn't Rachel the oracle, though?"

As Percy and Annabeth begin to recount more stories of their experiences before the second great prophecy, the movie plays on in the background, completely forgotten. That is, until Percy pauses midway through a particularly good story about him, Clarisse, and a toilet bowl and whips his head back around to the screen so fast everyone thought he got whiplash.

"Shut up, this is my favourite part!" He whines half-heartedly, hitting Jason over the head with a pillow to get him to be quiet.

Annabeth looks at her boyfriend in confusion. "It's the credits, Seaweed Brain. The movie's over."

She, however, falls silent as well as a song begins to play over the small sound system Leo installed. A grin makes her way onto her face as she snuggles up against Percy even more, gazing around at the rest of them.

"_You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me…_" Piper begins to sing softly, nudging Jason's arm to join in.

_"…you've got troubles, I've got them too…" _Frank joins in after a bit, albeit off key. Hazel soon follows.

_"…some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am, bigger and stronger too…"_ Leo belts out, causing a laugh to ring out around the group.

_"But none of them will ever love you the way I do…" _Percy and Annabeth sing in perfect unison, eliciting a chorus of "awwws" from the rest of them.

"_And as the years go by, our friendship will never die… You're gonna see it's our destiny, you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me….You've got a friend in me." _All of them finish together, before collapsing into a pile of laughter and tears. The seven are an odd bunch, that's for sure, but there's something immensely pleasing about being able to sit around and sing cheesy kids songs as a collective group.

The war's over, and no one is going to forget.

But no one's going to remember either.

* * *

"Trying to forget really doesn't work. In fact, it's pretty much the same as remembering."

― Rebecca Stead

**fin.**

* * *

***sobs and cries and kicks things* Ahhhh after this there's only one more book then we're saying goodbye to them forever Oh My Gods...**

**I am so proud of this, it's not even funny. I worked my butt off to get this finished in time for the release and quite honestly, I couldn't be happier with how it turned out. As mentioned above, this is way different from my normal writing style- I hardly ever do short little segments like this- plus I tried to incorporate some poetic rhythm of a sort into it, which is waywayway out of my comfort zone.**

**Also, yes, I did make Coach Hedge close the doors. That's my insane theory I've had since I finished MoA, and I am sticking to it until... well, until someone else closes them. This theory is mainly because I refuse to let Leo or Nico be shut in Tartarus forever haha.**

** So... favourite part? Least favourite part? Did you notice anything interesting about it? What did you think of the Toy Story stuff at the end? Tell me in a review please! I'd really love to hear what you all think!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Jace ;)**

**PS: I can't be the only one who wore a CHB t-shirt to school today to commemorate the release... right?**

**PPS: My friend Jasmine (JazzAnimez, or JazzNightcore on DeviantART) is doing some really amazing artwork for this fic (*squeal*), so I'll let you know when that's up as well!**


End file.
